poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Meets the Brave Little Toaster
Sora Meets the Brave Little Toaster is a New Sora's Adventures Movie That was Made by TheAngryPepe. It appeared on YouTube on 4-12-13. It Will be Remade on Google Drive in a Near Future. Plot Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn, Lela and Tanner, Liv and Maddie, Jiminy Cricket, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy) and Zazu meet five appliances—a radio, Radio; a lamp, Lampy; an electric blanket, Blanky; a vacuum cleaner, Kirby; and a toaster, Toaster—who live in an vacant cabin located in the countryside. Each day they await their "Master", a child whom they have not seen for many years, with a growing sense of abandonment. When a car stops at the cabin and turns out to be a real estate broker placing a "for sale" sign, the appliances spiral into despair. Unable to accept that the Master would abandon them, Toaster decides that the group should head out and find the Master. The appliances rig up a car battery to an office chair pulled by Kirby and set out into the world, following the Radio's signal broadcasted from the city, where the Master lives. From the cabin to the big city, the droids and the appliances have many harrowing adventures where they slowly learn to work together. Shortly after stopping to rest within a forest, a violent storm during nightfall wakes Toaster and the others and blows Blanky up into the trees, and Lampy risks his life by using himself as a lightning rood to recharge the group's dead battery. After recovering Blanky, the group tries to cross a waterfall, only to have everyone fall in except for Kirby and Ally Dawson. She and the vacuum dive after them and rescue them, and the droids and the appliances wash up into the middle of a swamp. Having lost the office chair and battery, the group resorts to pulling the disabled Kirby through the swamp. After almost drowning in quicksand, they are rescued by Elmo St. Peters, the owner of an appliance parts store. At the store they meet a group of partially dismantled or broken appliances, who have given up on hope and await being disassembled and sold. After Radio is taken from the shelf and is about to have his radio tubes extracted, the appliances and the gang trick St. Peters, allowing them all to escape and head into the city. The Master, whose name is revealed to be Rob, lives in an apartment as a young adult and is about to depart for college. The Master leaves with his girlfriend Chris to head back to the cabin to pick up the appliances to take with him. The modern electronics in the apartment become disheartened and jealous. When Sora,His Gang and the appliances arrive at Rob's apartment, the modern appliances convince them that they are outdated and unusable, tossing them into the garbage, where they are shortly transported to Ernie's Disposal, a junkyard. Rob and Chris return home after believing his original appliances were stolen. Rob's black and white television, who originally lived with the appliances, broadcasts fake advertisements and convinces Rob and Chris to look at Ernie's Disposal for replacements. At the junkyard, the appliances lose hope and put themselves at the mercy of a giant magnetic crane that picks up junk and places it on a conveyor belt that leads into a car crusher. When they discover that Rob is in the junkyard, they are encouraged and attempt to foil the magnetic crane in order to allow Rob to find them. After being thwarted several times, the evil magnetic crane picks up Rob himself as well as the appliances, except for Toaster, Sora and His Friends and drops them on the compactor's conveyor belt. In a climactic act of self-sacrifice, Toaster leaps into the compactor's drive gears and stops the machine from destroying all of the appliances and Rob. Rob returns to the apartment with all of the appliances in tow, including a now mangled Toaster. Rob repairs the Toaster and takes all of them to college with him. Trivia The Brave Little Toaster was First Released on a DVD in 2002 (During the Film's 15th Anniversary), the same year that the First Kingdom Hearts Video Game was Released on PS2. This is the Original Version film that does not feature the entire Sora's Adventure Crew, Because of Selena is Grounded Due to Bad Grades, Zack and Cody Including Bailey and London were Sick and Demi is Overslept. (The Part will be Edited Out in the Remake Version) Sora and the Gang Have Faced the Cutting Edge Appliances Before in Sora in Fantasmic!(In the Remake Version, This is the First Time that They Will Face them) The Only Characters of Sora's Adventures Series is Appearing is Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, Olie and Zowie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish and Dez in the Original Version. The Film will be Remade and It Will be Relocated on Google Drive. The Vultures and Zazu will be Guest Starring in the Remake Vesion of The Film. In the Remake Version, The Characters will be Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn, Lela and Tanner, Liv and Maddie, Jiminy Cricket, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy) and Zazu. In the Remake Version, The Film will be a Past Adventure where Archimedes and K-2SO Absent. The Original Version of the Film Features the NSTC Version, But the Remake Version, It Will Features PAL Version. Due to brief language, the only change to the remake of this film is that Radio will say "darn" and "heck" instead of the D and H words, due to the MPAA rating system being very strict. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series